Estoy Aquí Contigo
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Basado en el Manga 366][Gruvia] — Estoy aquí contigo… — Gray-sama. Tenían que confiar el uno al otro para salir adelante, pero a veces ese es el gran error que podrían cometer.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Estoy Aqui Contigo **—

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**C**uando habían llegado, nunca creyeron lo que sus ojos veían, todo estaba en ruinas y al parecer no había ni un sobreviviente en este lugar. ¿Sera posible esto? Al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, habían contactado al gremio por medio de la Lacrima de comunicaciones, sabían que lo que tenían que hacer ahora… era regresar al gremio lo más pronto posible.

Antes de irse, Juvia había mirado hacia atrás donde estaba la ciudad en ruinas, varios hogares destrozados sin piedad alguna. ¿Quién fue el loco que provoco todo esto? La mirada de la chica se mostraba sumamente decaída y mostrando un semblante preocupado, cosa que el Fullbuster había notado desde el momento en que llegaron.

La maga de agua siguió observando y de repente lo sintió…

Un gélido viento de muerte, que pareció haberla azotado a propósito provocando que comenzara a tiritar de una manera un poco descontrolada… en ese momento sintió la necesidad de soltarse a llorar y gritar, pero aquella grave ansiedad quedaba atascada en su delicada garganta.

Sintió un vacio en su pecho y una suma tristeza sin explicación… eso la había inundado completamente… algo… algo iba a pasar, algo que iba a ocurrir muy pronto.

— Juvia, debemos regresar. — Gray ya había preparado todo para el viaje de vuelta.

Ella había asentido sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se acerco hacia donde estaba aquel animal pareció a un jaguar de gran tamaño en donde su lomo ya estaba el Fullbuster, este le extendió la mano y la tomo para que la ayudara a subir, ella con algo de pena rodeo la cintura masculina para aferrarse a su fornida espalda y así ambos emprendieron el viaje

Solo que el viaje fue completamente silencioso, siendo acompañado por el sonido de las pisadas del gran animal. Conforme iban avanzando, Juvia comenzó a sentirse presionada por algo, solo le limito a escuchar las palabras de su amado.

— A estas alturas tenemos que regresar…

Gray hablo entre el incomodo silencio mientras Juvia recostaba un poco su cabeza en la espalda del alquimista.

— Gray-sama… — La de cabellos azules no sabía si estaba bien habla de eso que estaba sintiendo o preferir callar, pero al menos así se sentiría un poco aliviada al compartirle lo que le preocupaba. — Juvia… tiene un mal presentimiento.

Noto que Gray permaneció callado, pero decidió continuar aunque eso no ayudaría en nada con respecto a la situación.

— Mirar lo que nuestros enemigos le hicieron a ese pueblo… — comenzó a temblar un poco apretando más el agarre, aferrándose más a Gray, como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida. — Lo entendería si Juvia se sintiera triste pero… — su voz se escucho algo entrecortada. — Es algo distinto. — Al parecer lo único que hizo en ese momento fue, preferir callar y entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza y molestia.

Que Gray recordaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así a Juvia, al parecer la magnitud del asunto la había hecho concentrarse bastante, ya que no se sabía lo que pasaría a partir de que llegaran al gremio.

Gray analizo las palabras de su compañera y por alguna razón, el se sintió algo mal por lo que dijo la maga, al parecer también el estaba teniendo un resentimiento y no era para nada agradable, lentamente con su mano tomo la de Juvia estrechándola suavemente, sorprendiendo mentalmente no solo al Fullbuster, sino también a la Loxar.

— Estoy aquí contigo…

Ambos estaban consientes que algo ocurriría, que no solo implicaría al gremio y a todo el continente, sino también los afectaría a ellos, pero… ¿de qué manera?

— Gray-sama…

Ese era el problema y la mayor preocupación de Gray y Juvia. No sabían el resultado que dejaría esta fiera batalla que al parecer apenas ni comenzaba la primera etapa de las tantas que tendrán.

Lo menos que podían hacer era permanecer juntos con el resto del gremio y esperar, peor ya que el tiempo por alguna razón pasaba lentamente torturándolos de la ansiedad de saber que pasaría al final. Tenían que confiar el uno al otro para salir adelante, pero a veces ese es el gran error que podrían cometer.

Juvia sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo y alejarse de Gray para así mantenerlo lejos de ella, ya que piensa que es lo mejor, ahora con lo ocurrido anteriormente durante la pelea contra el Rogue del Futuro, no quería que las cosas volvieran a suceder.

Solo lo que Juvia no sabía también, era que Gray pensaba justamente lo mismo que ella. El pensamiento era mutuo en ese momento.

¿Y qué hay con respecto al mal presentimiento del que habla Juvia? Al parecer… no lo sabrán hasta que el momento indicado llegue.

* * *

**F**in

**B**y: **L**ady **B**ernkastel.

* * *

**Se supone que publicaría este pequeño escrito ayer después que saliera el capitulo, pero el colegio no me dejo, únicamente tuve tiempo para escribirlo y no para poder publicarlo y compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Realmente me encanto esta escena, me sentí feliz por un buen progreso en nuestra pareja favorita Gruvia, pero a la vez me dejo con muy mala espina. ¿Sera acaso que el presentimiento de Juvia será algo con respecto exactamente con ellos dos? Para mí, eso es lo más preocupante.**

**Y aun mas con respecto a Silver, creo que esperaríamos dentro de dos semanas, ya que la semana próxima hablara de Jellal y Oracion Seis, pero también no se sabe, lo menos que podemos hacer es esperar.**

**Se despide Maleny.**


End file.
